


Maggie

by Sa1989



Series: Darren [1]
Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: A old friend of Darren's ends up on AAU





	Maggie

Can people tell me if they would like more fics in this series.

Maggie  
Dom was standing in front of his locker getting changed in a sort of a daze because he just find out that a old friend of Darren's was on the ward and he had no clue how to deal with that. Dom took a deep breath and left the locker room. Dom met donna at the nurse's station.  
Dom "morning"  
Donna "morning, so are you tell me how you know Maggie?"  
Dom "nope, please just drop it"  
Donna "ok but I will find out eventually" dom went over to maggie's bed to do her morning obbs.  
Maggie "hi Darren"  
Dom "it's dom, remember"  
Maggie "sorry I just keep seeing the boy I knew"  
Dom "yeah well Darren is dead and buried"  
Maggie "I know and I glad you made a life for yourself but most of us weren't that lucky"  
Dom "yeah sorry, I know its just hard thinking about that time in my life"  
Maggie "you can say that again" dom moved on to his next patient.  
Every one was wondering why dom was being so secretive about how he knew Maggie. A while later lofty came up to the nurse's station.  
Lofty "dom, here are Maggie's test results"  
Dom took the tablet and scrolled through the results, dom closed his eyes because even though he knew that this was a likely outcome, it still broke his heart.  
Dom "give me a minute and I will be over to talk to her"  
Lofty "are you sure because I could ask someone-"  
Dom "no I should be the one to tell her" lofty left dom and headed over to Maggie.  
Lofty "how are you feeling?"  
Maggie "better than I was, so i am guessing my tests are back with bad news, judging by Darren's face"  
Lofty "mr. Copeland will be here shortly to discuss them" just then dom came over.  
Maggie "so what do I have?"  
Dom "it's aids, and it's already to late for us to help you"  
Maggie "no big surprise there then, I mean with my life"  
Dom "I'm so sorry that I left you"  
Maggie "don't be, you made your choice and I made mine, so can I get out of here then?" Dom told lofty to get the discharge paperwork done before he left to go to the roof. Dom couldn't believe Maggie was so calm about having aids but she had been right about it being no surprise. Dom thought back to the day he left Maggie, he could still remember her face as he got on the bus and it still killed him. Dom had trained himself not to dwell on his past but it was always in the back of his mind. Dom heard a nosie behind him and turned to see ange coming out for a smoke.  
Ange "hey what are you doing up here?"  
Dom "just thinking"  
Ange "what about?"  
Dom "did you hear that a friend on mine was on AAU"  
Ange "yes, how is she?"  
Dom "dying of aids"  
Ange "I'm sorry"  
Dom "yeah but I keep thinking that could have been me"  
Ange "how so?"  
Dom "forget it, it was a long time ago"  
Ange "you know you can talk to me anytime right?"  
Dom "can I ask you something?"  
Ange "of course"  
Dom "how do parents just throw their kids away"  
Ange "I didn't throw you away, I just couldn't look after you"  
Dom "I didn't mean you"  
Ange "then who?"  
Dom "nothing I best get back to work" with that dom walked away with ange looking at him with a confused look. It was later that night when dom decided he owed lofty the truth. Dom turned off the tv and said "I am ready to tell you about how I know Maggie"  
Lofty "okay but you don't have to"  
Dom "I know and I know I should have told you sooner but I just don't like thinking about it"  
Lofty "hey whatever it is, it's okay"  
Dom "no what happened to me and Maggie is far far from okay" lofty started to rub his husband's back knowing that dom needed to tell him in his own way.  
Dom "when I was 16 I came out and Barry kicked me out."  
Lofty "yeah I remember you telling me that once"  
Dom "I know but didn't you ever wonder where I went afterwards"  
Lofty "not really, I just assumed one of your relatives took you in"  
Dom "nah, I ended up at a drop in center, a drop in center is a place run by social services for young people who have nowhere else to go"  
Lofty "ok so you met Maggie at the drop in center"  
Dom "yeah but please just don't interrupt because this is hard enough, well most drop in centers are good and help young people get back on their feet but the one I went to was one of the worst ones out there. Well the people who ran it told us if we wanted to stay there, we would have to earn our keep"  
Lofty "earn how?"  
Dom "they pimped us out"  
Lofty "my god"  
Dom "yeah, well that's why I worked my butt off to become a doctor, so I could leave that kind of life behind me but most of the others were stuck in that life like Maggie was."  
Lofty didn't know what to say so he just held dom and reassured him that lofty still loved him


End file.
